And So They Called Us The Plague 1
by MizugorouMudSkipper
Summary: The taste never leaves your mouth.
1. Chapter 1

I'm fucking sick, no, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. I'm not sick like them, I'm not. I haven't been bitten or anything. Thank the plague. No god, nothing like that, not even close. Why would he do this to us? Why would he send us this.. This.. Sickness? I couldn't take it anymore, I swear I was ready to take that gun and pull the trigger, but then I remembered what my father had told me.

"Keep your chin up, Kiddo. Keep moving forward and make it out alive, for both of us."

That's what was keeping me alive, or so I thought..

It was October 31st, my 14th birthday. I never really believed in celebrating things like this, what was the point? Daddy wasn't home. He was sick, really sick. We didn't know what it was at the time. He had been in the hospital for a week. I had been staying with a family friend. His daughter was one of my best friends. She was somewhat protective of me, you could say, we had our awkward lesbian moments. I would laugh at them, not to her face of course. Anyway, I had no such thoughts now a days. Or at least I tried to ignore them.

October 31st, he had come back later that day. A perfect birthday present. Well, I had been at the Cartland's household for most of the day, but I got a phone call. The name on the screen said "DADDY". Which of course made me wanna smile, something I wouldn't do on a regular basis. Daddy was my life, my world. He was the only thing I had left, of blood relations of somewhat. I was so happy when I got that call. I answered, the sweet tone of his voice. The caring father.

I raced home, I really did. I fucking missed him, it had been at least two days since I had seen him.

I was at the door ready to jump into his arms. I took a deep breath and walked in and at that moment, I knew something was wrong. It was quiet and television was just static-y. "… Dad?" I frowned and closed the door behind me. "Hey, dad.. I'm home." I didn't want to say it too loud, I felt like there was a lump in my throat. "Dad.." I walked past the kitchen and into our living room. Was he sitting on the recliner?

"Dad.. How are you feeling..?" I walked over to the recliner and turned over to look at what was left of him. I froze and all emotions left my body in that instance. The air had smelled rusty when I walked in, like metal. The taste was stuck in my mouth. The taste of blood. I recoiled in disgust, I covered my mouth and looked away. "GOD!" Tears filled my eyes, he was sitting there motionless. His corpse, his bloody corpse. "Da--… Ad.." I couldn't even say one word. I sobbed uncontrollably and fell to my knees. My stomach felt like it was going to fucking explode. I was gonna puke, I couldn't hold it in. I ended up vomiting, blood. I was in so much pain, who the fuck could do such a thing!?

I tried so hard to not lose control of my body. I ached.. So much..

I dragged myself over to him and took a hold of his hand. It was lifeless and limp, why?

I managed to push myself up and lay my head on his thighs. I cried.

November 1st, the Cartland's had come knocking at the door. I stayed silent, not wanting to move from my spot, I had rested my head on him all night. He was cold.

Douglas managed to open the door, he called out both out names. I finally had enough energy to pull myself up and stand, and as soon as I did, they walked in. My face was paler than usual, they had told me. I looked over at them, my body all bloody, I recoiled once again and blacked out. I could still hear them calling out my name..


	2. Chapter 2

The last words I remember hearing were my fathers. In my head.. I felt like I was going fucking crazy. Maybe I have. My body wasn't at the same level my mind was. I had left my body, but I couldn't walk away from it. Its like my soul was attached to whatever was left of me, the thing that was lying in that hospital bed. They said that something was wrong with me, and that I wouldn't wake up. I had become a vegetable.

I stood there staring at my motionless body, I swear I had become a ghost. No one could see or hear me, I stayed out of the way, just the way I liked it.

I had never really liked making any human connections. I felt like.. They didn't really understand me. Hell, I didn't even fully understand myself. They say you never really remember anything from your childhood, well, I didn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Its like I was never a child.

I stood there for days, staring, people would walk in and out. But, I never really paid attention to what they would say or do. It had been a few weeks, I was so out of it, I closed my eyes and as soon as I opened them, this place was empty. I heard those words my father had told me, to move on.

Sometime between December and January.. I forced my body up in a struggle. I was awake, I was "alive". I was sitting up looking down at my hands. They felt numb and weak, it was fucking cold in this place.

I hated hospitals, I always got a bad feeling from them, besides, the sheets they use.. SUCK. I sat there for a few moments, trying to recollect my thoughts, but I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that I felt very grungy.

I couldn't remember anything at all, not even my own name. Man, I was so fucked up.

The hospital was silent, which you know isn't a good thing, because these places are usually at least a bit noisy. I kicked the covers off and took a hold of the side of the bed, that's when a let out a small gasp. The pain in my hand, those fuckers had stuck a needle in me!

I used my other hand, which was shaking at the moment to remove the needle, I hated these things with a passion. I rubbed my hand and let my feet touch the icy floor, it felt somewhat… Wonderful.

Back to the grungy-ness..

I knew that the hospital had to have showers, the medical interns would usually use them. I walked around the hospital aimlessly for I don't know how long. This place was so big, I felt like a lost kid in a store. There was no one around for me to ask where the showers were, and I'm pretty sure I'd get some kind of weird look anyway. It was nice being alone, it was silent. It gave me chills, like the ones you get when you watch a scary movie. I loved that, the rush, the adrenaline. After walking around without thinking I managed to make my way through to the locker rooms which meant showers, finally!

I sighed and walked in throwing that fucking gown they make you wear. It felt good walking around with nothing on.

I adjusted the shower head and turned the water on. It was warm.. Which made me moan in delight. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, pulling it back so the water would hit my face. At that moment I didn't care who I was or what was going on. I let my hands roam from my shoulders, down my chest, to my stomach and on to my hips. I got goose bumps when I let my hands rest on my hips. I turned around so the water would hit my back, it felt like a massage, which I had needed one anyway. There were so many knots in my back. I closed my eyes and rubbed my stomach, I sighed. I hope this shower goes on forever. Sadly, I heard footsteps that got a little too close.

"Anybody in he-.." I turned my head and looked over at some guy, he looked like he was in his late teen years. We stood there in silence, me completely nude and him staring. My face turned red and I let out a loud yell trying to cover myself. "Shit, I-.. Sorry!" He turned his face completely flushed. He walked out quickly. What.. The.. Fuck?!


	3. Chapter 3

Can't even fucking take a shower in peace.. After a few moments of standing in the pouring water and holding myself. My face still flushed, may I add.. I turned the water off and pushed my hair back. It was quiet, was that guy still there..? I walked over to the doorway peaking my head out. "Sorry 'bout that.." He was. I stared at him. He looked at me for a few seconds and looked away as soon as he realized I was still naked. "I didn't mean to walk in on you.. I thought you might have been a zombie or something.." His voice cracked a bit. "A.. ZOMBIE?!" I moved my body forward in amazement to what he had said. He glanced at me and blushed. "What do you mean "zombie"?!" I stood in front of him, stupid me, not remembering I was naked. He stared at me his face flushed just like before when he had seen me. "Whats going on?!" I crossed my arms and glared at him."Better get to talking, NOW." I wasn't playing, I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I knew it was too fucking quiet in this place. "Well.. Uh.." He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey! Fucking answer me!" I took a step forward, me still being wet and the floors not being wet friendly.. I slipped and landed right on him. Oh fuck… Thank goodness, he caught me before I hit myself on anything, other than him.. I gasped, Our forehead's touch and our faces inches apart. I blushed and so did he. He laughed a bit, "Great way.. To uh.. Make a first impression..". I blushed even more, stupid comment. I glanced down noticing something touching my knee. "Well.. You're one to talk!" I pushed myself back trying to cover whatever I could. "Huh?" He let go and looked down at his pants. "Does it feel like your pants just got a little tighter, PERVERT?" I looked away. "No, I!… That's not fair! Well.. You walk in all.. NAKED! How the hell am I not gonna be fuckin' turned on by you?!" He closed his legs. I looked over at him and frowned, "Then stop staring!" Could this day get any.. Wait.. I'm not going to say it!

All the noise attracted a crowed. I gasped and looked at the "living" dead. "Oh.. Shit.." I quickly got up and pulled out a revolver. I shot up and stepped back. He started shooting and me not wanting to get in the way ran out of another door.

"Fuck.." I whispered to myself, but I guess I said it so loud that one of them had followed. I stopped in my tracks and looked at it for a moment. "Crap.." I took a few steps back, I was ready to run for it but it had caught me.. With its.. Tongue.

"Ew…!" Fucking disgusting!

It wrapped around my torso, down to my hips.. And it kept going.. Moving down..

"W-w-what the fuck are you.. DOING?!" I struggled and tried to set myself free, but it kept pulling me in. I'm screwed.. Its tongue licked my thigh, I was gonna be done by a fucking zombie.. I bit my lower lip and tried to hold in the moan. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was a shot..

I quickly opened my eyes and sighed in relive.. "Hey, You okay?" It was the same guy from before, I guess he survived that horde.. He stared at me for a bit and held me. I blushed and took a hold of his jacket.

He had pretty eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

He had a cute smile..

We sat there in silence, it felt like hours, but only a few seconds passed by. My breath was cold, my hair was still wet. What a fucking turn on. "You okay?" He held me closer and narrowed his eyes. It took me a few seconds to process what he had asked me. "Oh.." I blushed and looked away, "Yes..". He sighed, and I looked over at him.

"You shouldn't run off like that." He smirked, "Or I'll have to come to the rescue again.". Excuse me!?

"I didn't need you to come to "the rescue.."!" I pushed myself away from him and hit his arm. "Ouch!" He recoiled. "Hey, hey.. Calm down, Blondie! He huffed and took a hold of my arm. "Don't touch me!" I tried to pull away, but he managed to pull me in. "Relax, I'm just tryin' to help ya." He smiled and held me tight. My face was flushed, I don't know if it was out of anger, or embarrassment. "I don't.. Need you." I moved my hands up to his chest. "Cool it.." He put his hand on the back of my head and looked down at me. Him standing taller then me, I looked up and blinked. Why would he wanna help me..?

A finally stopped struggling and laid my head on his chest, This moment just felt right.

Well, not completely right, I was still naked.

After a few minutes we both pulled away. I smiled and clenched his shirt in my hand, he smiled back and leaned in. No..

I moved back a bit and blushed, "I.. Need clothes..". He pulled back and looked down at my body, "Oh yeah.." He blushed a bit and laughed. "Not funny.." I hit him. "Ow, okay, okay.. I'll get ya something. Even though I like you like this." He pointed down at my chest. "SHUT UP AND GET ME SOMETHING TO WEAR!!!" I covered up and turned my back to him. "Why cover up? I've already seen everything.." He put his hand on my lower back and slowly moved it up to my neck. "Eek!" I clenched up and shook my head. "St-stop..!" I felt a bit violated. He pulled back and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry.. I'm just messin' with ya.. Don't take me for a pervert, I'm a nice guy..". I frowned and turned to him, "Right..". He smiled and took a few steps away from me. "You look like a small size, right?". I blinked and nodded.

"Wait! You're gonna leave me here!? Alone..?" I moved forward and frowned. "Yup." He grinned. "Er.." I looked down. "I don't think you wanna walk out in the streets like that, even if everyone is a zombie." He tried to hold back a laugh, he wasn't doing such a good job..

"Hmph……"

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Look.. There's a safe room around the corner over there. Stay in there and lock the door.. I'll come knockin' when I get back.". I looked up into his eyes, he looked so determined..

"Kay?" He leaned his face in closer. "Y-y-yes…" How could I say no to that face? "I promise, I'll be back, I ain't gonna leave ya and not come back." He rubbed my head and looked at me once more before walking away. I stood there for a few seconds in silence. "Wait! Whats your name!?" I wanted to know..

He turned to me and smiled, "Its Ellis." He smirked and tipped his hat before walking away again, "Tell me your name when I get back, Blondie!".

I'm looking forward to that…

I made my way to the safe room and locked the door. It was quiet, it gave me goose bumps..

I looked around, there was writing on the walls.

"NO GOD." Read one of the walls, bold and red..

All I could do was wait now..


End file.
